Tussurradad
Tussurradad is a Dunmer Hunter who resides at the Urshilaku Camp, in the Ashlands of Vvardenfell. Interactions Meet Sul-Matuul Dialogue Meet Sul-Matuul "You come to '''talk'? Then talk, outlander."'' :Talk "You want to speak to Sul-Matuul. You want to speak to Nibani Maesa. Have they sent for you?" ::Yes "I have not heard of this. So go, and find some other who has." ::No "If they have not sent for you, then you will not speak to them. You are an outlander, and Sul-Matuul is our chief, and Nibani Maesa is our wise woman. They will not speak to you." (At a high disposition) "I will hear your '''talk', outlander."'' :Talk "You are an outlander. And you wish to talk of the '''Nerevarine prophecies'? You are polite and well-mannered, for an outlander, and I do not think you mean to give offense. But why should you care about the Nerevarine prophecies?"'' ::Nerevarine prophecies "What does an outlander have to say to an Urshilaku of the '''Nerevarine' prophecy?"'' :::Say I fulfill the Nerevarine prophecies, and wish to speak to Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa. "I do not believe what I am hearing. You think you are the Nerevarine, and you wish to speak to Sul-Matuul and Nibani Maesa. You do not look like the Nerevarine. But you do not speak like a fool, or a madman. This is a puzzle. I tell you... go speak with Zabamund in his yurt. He is a gulakhan, Sul-Matuul's champion, and he will decide what is right. If Zabamund gives you permission, then you may enter the Ashkhan's Yurt and speak with Sul-Matuul." :::Say I know little, and am curious. "I am not surprised you are ignorant, outlander. And it is not my job to teach you." ::::Nerevarine "We Ashlanders have a prophecy that one day a reincarnation of the legendary hero '''Nerevar' will unite the Dunmer against the outlander invaders, driving them from our land, and restoring the ancient faith and honor of the Dark Elven peoples as taught us by the Prophet Veloth. You are an outlander, so it is not proper that we should speak with you about this."'' :::::Nerevar "In ancient days, the Deep Elves and a great host of outlanders from the West came stealing the land of the Dunmer. In that time, Nerevar was the great khan and warleader of the House People, but he honored the Ancient Spirits and the Tribal law, and became as one of us. So, when Nerevar pledged upon his great Ring of the Ancestors, One-Clan-Under-Moon-and-Star, to honor the ways of the Spirits and rights of the Land, all the Tribes joined the House People fighting a great battle at Red Mountain. Though many Dunmer, Tribesman and Houseman, died at Red Mountain, the Dwemer were defeated and their evil magicks destroyed, and the outlanders driven from the land. But after this great victory, the power-hungry khans of the Great Houses slew Nerevar in secret, set themselves up as gods, and forgot Nerevar's promises to the Tribes. But Nerevar will come again and cast down the false gods, and by the power of his ring will make good his promises, honor the Spirits, and drive the outsiders from the land." Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Urshilaku Camp Characters Category:Morrowind: Urshilaku Tribe Members